


Please. Tommy. Please.

by PAGB



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bare with me please!, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It, an experiment of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAGB/pseuds/PAGB
Summary: It's been a year since Thomas and the others arrived at the safe haven. Everyone has tried their best to stay strong and build a new society, except Thomas. Still dealing with the trauma of Newt's death, and unresolved feelings, Thomas sluggishly deals with life. That is until a familiar face arrives at the safe haven with an offer he can't refuse.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98





	1. Paradise.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where You Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672899) by [KathSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver). 



> Hey everyone! So basically this fic is going to be a time travel fic, heavily based on the books!! With one notable exception. I love the idea of Thomas's blood, and the blood of immunes in general being the cure. I will be applying that concept here. I am so excited to bring you this!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets a visitor.

The word “paradise”, was a bit deceiving for Thomas. 

Sure, they had everything they need but it wasn’t paradise for most. The trauma that WICKED caused would torment them for the rest of their lives.

The blood of their friends, the only people they had known. Their family, drenched their clothes on arrival. Many tried to wash it out, to forget the troubles of before. Forget the slaughter of the people they cared about.

Thomas was different. He couldn't let go of the past. How was he supposed and try to live after Chuck? Alby? Teresa? Newt?... 

Thomas was too late when he realized how much Newt meant to him. He remembered those days in the glade, having Newt lead him around, and the way he looked at him. Thomas knew it was mutual.

He remembered when they escaped how Newt needed to talk to him. He said when Thomas denied him that it wasn’t important anyways. His eyes showed a different story. Newt needed him, and Thomas had denied him. A intense pang of guilt shot through Thomas’s chest. 

The island had everything the immunes needed to start a new life, except Newt. Thomas loved him. And he would never get an opportunity to tell him. 

Thomas got up from the cot that had been set up in one of many tents that inhabited the island. They had hoped to set up real buildings in the coming years, but it was the best they could do in one year. To Thomas, it felt like a month at most.

He was acutely aware he didn’t pull his weight around the island, but no one gave him shit about it. They knew what he went through. To most immunes, and non immunes he was their savior. Minho had started doing double the work, but he never complained. Working hard was his way of distracting himself from the picture of Newt as a crank, inside his head. Minho knew how close Thomas and Newt had been, and he knew how much he suffered. 

Minho and Thomas slept in the same tent, so he heard the nightmares that plagued Thomas. He felt awful, the boy didn’t deserve it. Not one bit. 

On this particular morning, Thomas got up, and looked into the mirror in the shared bathroom building they had. Inside was Aris, who flashed a little smile, Thomas returning it. He still hadn’t forgave the kid for his involvement with WICKED, and probably never would.

He looked in the mirror, and god, did he look rough. He hadn’t shaved recently so he had some stubble, in addition to scars. His face had sunken in due to lack of eating. He looked awful. After washing his face, he went out to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. Frypan was busy preparing lunch, but stopped to say hi to Thomas, and give him some food. He thanked Frypan, and went back to sitting alone.

The door burst open, and in came Minho. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat across from Thomas.  
“Hey shank, mind if we take a walk, there’s uh, someone who wants to speak to you? Found her out on my run, and well… Just come with me.” 

Before Thomas could even say anything Minho grabbed his arm and ran out of the building. It had been a while since Thomas had ran, but he got back in to the swing of it. Most of the island seemed to have noticed, causing Brenda and Gally to have the guards be at the ready. When he got to the beach, he couldn’t believe what he saw.

It was a berg, marked WICKED. A gray haired woman stepped out, she looked stressed, and tense. When she saw Thomas, she smiled.

“Hello Thomas. My name is Ava Paige, the chancellor of the former organization known as WICKED. I believe you and I need to have a chat.”


	2. Revelations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas's secret is revealed to Minho.

Thomas didn’t even know how to respond. It was like words couldn’t be formed. He walked forward, hesitant. Brenda jumped forward grabbing his arm, and giving him a look.

“Are you sure you trust her, Thomas? It’s WICKED, for christ sake.” Thomas just looked at her with a sad smile.

“She saved my life. If she wanted me dead I would have died a year ago. Besides, she saved all of us.” Thomas reached into his pocket, which contained the note she left with him. Ava smiled, and looked towards Brenda with a look of understanding.

“I understand your distrust, and would be shocked otherwise, Brenda. I bring to this island no guards, and no guns. I only have a team of doctors who need a home. Thomas, can you read the entire letter? I know it may be sentimental, but I need you all to trust me. I have a plan, you see. I uncovered an old WICKED project that was stored here that I believe can right the wrongs WICKED has done. All it would take is trust from Thomas and Minho.”

Minho exchanged a look of ‘What the fuck is she talking about dude?’ with Thomas. Thomas sighed, and knew he had to. He held it up, along with the other things she included. It took him a minute to ready himself, and get his voice steady, but he was ready.

“Dear Thomas,  
I can not begin to say how sorry I am for what has happened over your life. I joined WICKED with the goal of finding a cure, of saving humanity. At this point, I believe we have more than enough data to do so, specifically your blood. Your blood cures the flare. I do not know if any immune blood works, but yours has showed tremendous results. I stopped this procedure because I believe that you deserve to live. You all do. “ Brenda looked at Thomas, worried. She saw Ava, looking sincere. Brenda hadn’t interacted with her much during her time at WICKED, but she seemed different around Thomas.

“I am aware of what happened on that highway with Newt. WICKED has cameras on most roadways, to prevent intruders before they arrive to HQ. Imagine my surprise when I see Newt on the road, alone. And then, you got out of that van and, it broke my heart, truly. To see what WICKED forced you to become.” Thomas had openly started crying now, and Minho rushed over and gave him a supportive hug. Thomas was so happy he had a brother like Minho to help him. He composed himself, and continued reading.

“Putting you in the maze without your memories was the worst thing I could have done. You won’t remember but you told me you should go into the maze with Teresa, and save them all. Save Newt. I betrayed you, and sent Teresa and Aris in with them, and you without. I am so sorry Thomas. Watching you and Newt grow close again through the trials made me realize that I can’t produce a cure, no matter what. You children matter.

Attached is a map of where the immunes are being kept, along with a keycard to access it. Also, a map of an escape tunnel, where I hope you will lead a better life.  
Finally, a picture of before the swipe. I hope that when you look at it, it will remind you that love can’t be swayed, memory or no. I love you Thomas, I love you like my own children. But the time has come for you to lead your own path. Best of luck,  
Chancellor Ava Paige”.

Thomas hands shook as he showed Minho the picture. It was a picture of Thomas and Newt, age 13 holding on to each other, smiling with Minho in the background. Minho couldn’t believe it, and tears trickled out of one eye. He wiped them away, and turned, surprisingly, not at Ava, but Aris, who when his name was mentioned had tried to hide away.

“Your shuckface had memories, and knew what was going on the whole time, but you didn’t stop and help at all? As far as i’m concerned, you killed Newt. You could have stopped him from being infected! You’re fucked up.” Aris looked down in shame, and Minho then turned to Thomas, deadpanned.

“What happened on that highway, Thomas.” He said it like a statement, a demand. Thomas looked up, eyes watering.

“I killed him, Minho. He begged me, I didn’t know what to do. I… I am so sorry.” Minho stared at him for a bit before getting up, and walking away.

“I need some time, Tommy boy. Go sleep in Brenda’s tent tonight. I need to think.” Minho pushed through the group and off to god knows where. Thomas turned back to Ava, who had tears she was wiping away.

“I didn’t come here to tell your friends all your secrets. I came here because that device I mentioned could save Newt’s life, along with others. Chuck. Alby. More, maybe.” Thomas and Brenda both looked at her with confusion. Thomas stepped forward, and looked at her with strength.  
“Ok. What do we do?” She smiled with sincerity.  
“Follow me to the main storage house”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys will like it, I just threw a concept together and we'll see what sticks!!


	3. Resistance.

Thomas kept looking for Minho, but he went off somewhere Thomas didn’t know. The immunes were hesitant to let a bunch of Ex-WICKED people into their camp, but Thomas led him, thoughts spinning. Was Ava telling the truth? If they could save Newt, what would he even say? ‘Sorry for killing you, my bad man’. Thomas couldn’t think about that yet, get his hopes up. All he could do was be in the moment. 

Ava opened the storage room, and found a keypad on the back wall. She entered a code, and the door opened, revealing a strange looking machine. She explained that it would have the function to send 3 people back into the past, and change it. It was scrapped for fear of being too dangerous, but Thomas didn’t need any more convincing. All he had to talk to was Minho. She explained that she would say more once Minho came back.

“I will need to go with you, Thomas. There is no guarantee that Janson will not have his memory since you killed him in that jacket. The blood on there could reawaken his memory, however in turn doing the same to Newt. It’s a risk, but I will get rid of Janson before he can do everything. That is my promise.” She pursed her lips, and saw the distrust on Thomas’s face.   
“Thomas, I realize you don’t fully trust me. And I don’t blame you. You won’t be going in blind. When Minho arrives, I can explain more.”

Thomas weighed his options, and realized it was worth the risk. He genuinely trusted Ava, if she wanted to betray his trust, he could easily get the upper hand. It was his blood, after all.

“So what’s the catch? What do you need? If anything WICKED has taught me is that there is no such thing as generosity.” Thomas asked, although he felt like he knew the answer. 

“All we need is some samples of your blood to synthesize. I’ll give you the directions. Not much. I am not trying to drain you.” She looked at him with motherly worry, and sighed.  
“Go get Minho. The sooner, the better.” 

Thomas nodded and headed out, while Thomas went to look around for Minho. Brenda pulled him aside and stopped him. He tried to move, but she seemed irritated, so he looked at her.

“I’m not a huge fan of the idea of losing everything we’ve built, Thomas. And to go back to the scorch? What about the rest of us, huh? We just get to maybe die to save your queen?” Brenda spat out, bitterly. Thomas was surprised, she’d never been like this before.

“Brenda I have the opportunity to save all my friends, and you want me to pass that up? Why would I do that?”

“Because you won’t come back for me! Or Jorge. Why would you? You got your friends, and boytoy. You won’t need me.” Thomas stopped her from continuing, and took her hands in his.

“I’ll come for you both. I promise.” Brenda didn’t look convinced. She then took out her hunting knife, and cut her arm just enough to get enough blood dripping. She then wiped it on Thomas’s jacket, and he looked at her with a worried expression, she silenced him before he could even speak.

“Well, if you don’t, my blood is on your hands. Literally. Just make the right call, Thomas.” She pat him on the back and started walking towards the storage house, before turning around and saying “Minho’s in your tent, by the way.”

When Thomas got to his tent, he saw Minho staring at the ground, kicking a rock around. Minho didn’t even look up, just stared at the dust.

“What part of ‘leave me alone’ didn’t you get, shuckface?” Minho spat, not even bothering to look at Thomas.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner Min. It was just awful for me to think about and-”

“Don’t make bullshit excuses, Thomas. I get that Newt was important to you but he was important to me too. I’ve spent the last year picturing him walking around, possibly killing people because the flare destroyed his brain.” Minho then looked uncomfortable, and finally looked at him. He had tears in his eyes.  
“And then you. I lost you too, Thomas. You haven’t been the same since we got here, it’s like you’re a different person. I don’t blame you, but i’ve lost everyone I care about. No one is the same, not me, not you, not anyone.” 

Thomas sat down on the bed, and looked at his friend, who for the first time in Thomas’s life saw emotions.

“Minho, we can bring Newt back. That’s why Ava is here. We can save lives. Ben. Alby. Chuck. Newt. Everyone we’ve lost on the way. There’s no way in hell i’m doing this without you. We came this far. Let’s get ourselves a happy life again.

Minho looked at Thomas and wiped his tears. He smiled, and got up.

“Okay, let’s do this. Oh, and if you tell anyone I cried i’ll kill you, shank.” Thomas laughed, and slapped him on the shoulder.

It was good to have Minho back.

When they arrived at the storage house, Ava was putting the final touches on the machine. She, along with some other doctors/scientists were setting it up. She saw the two boys and smiled.

“Minho, i’m glad to see you again. I assume Thomas told you what our plan is?” She inquired. Minho just nodded, feeling out of place. He had a question that Thomas really wanted to ignore.

“What do we do about Teresa? She’s going to try and fuck with us the entire time. She has her memories, so she’ll have somewhat of an upper hand.”

Thomas internally groaned, not wanting to deal with… all that right now. She betrayed them, and broke Thomas’s heart. She had been his best friend, and she died along with WICKED. Maybe he could convince her? Now knowing she had her memories lessened that already slim chance. 

He had to try though.

“Leave me to deal with Teresa”, Ava replied. “She’ll trust me. All i’ll say is the plan has changed. I will not give her the comotose drug she took last time. She’ll be awake. Thomas, you need to convince her. Show her that there is a future. Oh, and with her i’ll send tools to take blood samples. I would imagine you want to immunize everyone before leaving the maze. I will also send a list of immunes and non-immunes. After you leave the maze, we’ll collect some final samples, and then i’ll get you to the safe haven.” 

Thomas barely processed all that, but was determined regardless. Minho gave a look of understanding to Thomas. 

They were ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated, but I am so excited for AC: New Horizons!!


	4. Resurrection.

“Please, Tommy. Please.”

Newt awoke, gasping for air, and feeling the side of his head. His last memory had been Tommy shooting him in the head on the side of an old road. 

He couldn’t feel the bullet, or the wound. He also didn’t feel the flare, like it had completely vanished. 

The voice that egged him on to hurt his friends, and hurt Tommy was gone. 

He looked around, in a wooden room with a bed. He had no idea where he was, but it looked familiar. He got up, and looked at the mirror attached to the door.

He was shocked; the black veins that spider webbed across his body were gone. He looked rather cleaned, a bit dirty, But that wasn’t what confused him beyond a doubt.

He was wearing his old glader clothes.

With a growing sense of dread, he walked outside the bedroom, realizing he was in the homestead.

‘This isn’t possible’, he thought. 

He saw Winston in the hallway, walking by him. He looked… Normal. Not scorched like he was by the death orbs, all that time ago.

“Hey Newt! Alby’s lookin’ for you. He’s talkin’ to Chuck in the gardens about his ‘promotion’.” He said, as he laughed, like they just shared some inside joke.

Newt didn’t quite know what to say.

“Um, promotion? What are you goin’ on about?”

Winston gave him a weird look, and just continued on.

“Greenie’s comin’ today Newt, ya hit your head?” 

‘Something like that.’ Newt thought, remembering his death.

Winston snarked as he walked back to wherever he was going. Newt stood there dumbfounded, confused as to what the fuck was going on.

Newt walked out the homestead door, and felt his heart sink when he saw where he was.

‘Of course i’m in the bloody maze. Not much of a paradise, or heaven.’ 

Newt sighed, and started to walk towards the gardens, heeding Winston’s directions. He saw Minho out of the corner of his eye stare at him, not quite a glare but as if he was waiting for something.

Newt shrugged it off and figured he was waiting for the greenie.

The greenie…

Oh bloody shucking hell. It would be Thomas.

Of course it had to be Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying it so far, please leave feedback!!


	5. The Return.

Newt was, in all honesty, totally shucking nervous. He still felt like this was some fucked up dream, but if he saw Tommy then he’d know it was real. 

There was no way Tommy had already died. He doesn’t know how long he’s been gone, but not long enough for Thomas to pass. 

If Thomas did show up, Newt had no idea what to even say to him. From the minute Tommy came to the maze, Newt liked him. A small crush that he tried to ignore as he saw him with Teresa. But then they went to the scorch, and they spent more and more time with each other. Teresa betrayed him, that traitorous bitch. And he had been there for Tommy, each and every day.

By the time the flare had started to affect Newt, he knew he was in love with Tommy. He never got the chance to say it though, because they always tried to escape. He wanted to write a love letter before the flare destroyed him, but he settled for what he thought he wanted.

Death.

Kill me. If you’ve ever been my friend, kill me.

He arrived at the garden and saw Chuck and Alby talking, and smiling. Newt started to tear up seeing his long lost friends again, breathing and happy. They saw him limp over, and they smiled at him, gesturing for him to come join them. 

“Hey man, was just gettin’ Chuck ready to start his job. Greenie day, remember?” Newt looked at Alby and nodded, just happy he was living… whatever this was.

Suddenly Chuck looked worried and asked Newt if he was alright, with that adorable childlike aura around him.

“Right as rain, just a little overwhelmed this mornin’. Mind givin’ me a minute with Alby, Chuck yeah?” He smiled, to try and shift concern off of him.

It didn’t work.

“Yeah, see you when the greenie gets here. Bye Alby!” Chuck said as he waddled off to annoy someone else. Newt missed it, though.

“What’s wrong, Newt? I can see you’re surprised to see me, and internally freaking out.” He chuckled, although his voice was laced with concern.

“I’m seeing the dead apparently. Alby, just everything’s a bit shucked yeah? Just give me some time okay. After the greenie gets here. “ Alby raised his eyebrow, and just nodded. Minho started walking over, with a deadpan expression on his face.

“So, greenie today? Exciting.” Minho said, looking between Newt and Alby. Alby snorted and left, done with the conversation. Minho smiled, and looked back at Newt. He had an expression that looked familiar. Something he saw in the scorch, and on the berg.

“Wonder if he’ll be named Tommy.” Minho said, slyly. He smiled as he watched Newt start to freak out. Newt felt like Minho had been acting different, but he couldn’t explain why. This Minho knew what was coming. 

All Newt had to say was “How?”. Minho ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed.

“Don’t worry shank. Everything’s good. Let’s go wait for our buddy to get here, alright?”

Newt just nodded, and went to a grassy flat in the middle of the glade, and sat down. He needed to think.

The dark box had started to move up, this time Thomas was ready, and holding on to the sides. It felt unreal, too surreal. He was going to see Newt. Chuck. Alby, all those lost over the time he’d known them.

The box eventually stopped. Thomas recalled the panic that he was in the last time he did this. Now? A strange calm took over, maybe anxiousness.

The box opened to a blinding light, surrounded by boys. 

There they were. Alby. Chuck. Gally. Minho. Winston. Frypan.

Thomas was worried, as he didn’t see Newt. He started trying to climb out, when Alby said a snarky comment.

“This shank already wants to get out, he’s got some courage.” He laughed along with Chuck.

“My name’s Alby, welcome to the Glade.” Thomas shook his hand this time, hoping to have a positive impact with Alby.

Thomas ignored everything Alby said, looking around. He finally saw him. Newt. The boy he loved. Minho was next to him, smiling, about to cry, probably. He started pushing through the boys, until he got to Newt. Everyone looked at them in confusion.

“Hey, Tommy.”

“Newt, I love you.”

Thomas rushed forward and hugged him, both boys collapsing onto their knees, crying and holding each other. 

He knew that everyone was shocked and staring, but he didn’t care. He held on.

He had gotten his world back.


	6. Reunited.

“I love you too, Tommy. Always have.” Newt murmured into Thomas’s shoulder, still holding on like if he didn’t he would lose him. 

Alby was the first to speak, and got in the middle of Thomas and Newt, glaring at Thomas.

“Who are you, and how do you know Newt?” Thomas looked surprised. Genuinely fucking surprised that Alby wouldn’t let a stranger hug him. 

‘It’s great to see that Thomas is just as dense as always.’ Newt thought. He missed the brunette, but god could he be oblivious. I mean, he didn’t even know Newt liked him!

Thomas was about to answer when Alby socked him in the mouth, shocking both Newt and Minho.

“That, is what you get for overstepping your boundaries on day 1. Boy, you need to learn your place.” Alby spat, venom in his words.

Minho and Newt were quick to jump up and shove Thomas behind them, trying to protect him. Minho glared that shot daggers at Alby.

“Alby, it’s great to see you again, bud. But if you hurt Thomas, i’m going to hurt you.” Minho gave his classic smartass smirk. It made Thomas feel a lot better. Newt looked even more pissed at Alby, something Thomas never saw before.

“Alby, Tommy is not a bad guy, okay? We’ve known each other for a lot longer than you think.”

Alby kept shaking his head, muttering “That’s impossible”, and avoiding eye contact with Newt. Gally pushed his way through the crowd, and crossed his arms in front of the three.

“I think we should banish all three of them. Minho and Newt could be traitors. We don’t know why they know him.” Gally said, suspicion laced in his voice. 

Minho just rolled his eyes and smiled a knowing smile at Newt and Thomas.

“We did it once, we can do it again Alby. It’ll be easier to do anyways, cause we won’t have to carry your shuck body around.” Minho retorted.

Alby rubbed his eyes, and didn’t know how to react. 

“Put them in the slammer at least. We’ll figure it out later.” Alby sighed. Boys started dragging all three to the slammer.  
“What the hell, Alby! You shucking know me!” Newt cried out.

“I thought I did, Newt. But I guess I don’t.” Alby said.

Newt screamed the entire way to the slammer.

So far, the plan was going to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Unrelated, but I just wrote a riverdale fic, I would love if you looked into it! Many thanks, I love the pairing of Jughead/Jason Blossom.  
> Give it a read and some feedback!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348824  
> ~PAGB


	7. Reconciliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a minute since i've uploaded, but i'm excited to continue this series! Hope you're staying safe in this crazy world we live in currently.

The three boys were thrown into the slammer before even getting an opportunity to defend themselves. Thomas almost understood the caution, but it’s not what needed to happen.  
Not now. 

Thomas steadied himself against one of the walls, and suddenly remembered the communicator Ava gave him before they left. Thankfully, it was still in his pocket, undamaged.

He powered it up, and called Ava. She looked stressed.

“Thomas, I just watched everything. You need to get out of there now, i’m sending the camera drones. Only you three can convince them.”

“Any advice on how to shucking do that? They don’t trust us.” Minho said, annoyed as he kicked a pebble on the ground.

“Show them that they can trust you. Bring up past memories, show your loyalty.” Ava said, a door started opening behind her.

“I have to go, good luck.” She cut out, and Thomas put the communicator in his pocket. 

Thomas saw a beedle blade cut open the door, and the glade reacted again quickly. They stepped out of the slammer, and a crowd began to form again. 

Several beetle blades gathered around the three, and were ready to attack the glade at a moment's notice. Alby backed off a little, but gave a hurt look at Newt.

“Alby, listen to me.” Newt started. “You need to trust us, we can get out of the maze today. We know the code. We don’t need to wait to figure it out, or for Tommy and Minho to stay in the maze, or Teresa…” Newt said, trailing off.

Thomas could hear the disdain Thomas had for Teresa, and he could understand why. She’d betrayed them all. Multiple times.

Thomas tried to speak, but Alby cut him off.

“Look, Newt I don’t know what this is but you and I need to talk. Alone. Now. My room, come on.” Alby commanded, Newt following behind.

Thomas looked at Minho, and shrugged.

“Newt, tell him about the ivy.” Thomas said, and Alby stopped in his footsteps. Thomas knew Newt’s suicide was a private ordeal, but this could be the only way.  
“How the hell do you know about that, shank?” Alby spat, glaring at Thomas. Newt looked hurt, but didn’t say anything.

“I know a lot, Alby. I’m trying to help. You need to listen to us. Newt has no idea what is going on, okay? He’s in the dark too. Me and Minho do know. Just, give us a chance.

Alby pondered this, looking at the beetle blade swarm eyeing him, and made his decision.

“Okay. Gathering room, in ten minutes. I need to discuss some things with the other keepers, excluding Minho and Newt.” Alby said, turning away.

Thomas looked around, and saw Chuck. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten the boy in the struggle. Thomas nearly cried just seeing him, he looked normal.

A memory surfaced of the last time Thomas saw Chuck, bloody and dying. It broke Thomas, and would be the first hard death Thomas would face.

Newt pulled him out of his thoughts, instructing Thomas to follow him. Minho raised his eyebrows, but didn’t say anything.

Newt pulled him into the deadheads, and when Thomas faced him, he wrapped his arms around Thomas. Thomas could feel the boy sobbing into his shoulder, wet from his tears. Thomas just held on, holding him close.

After a few minutes Newt pulled away, and looked at Thomas with his beautiful gray eyes. 

“Tommy, you said you loved me, when I first saw you. Is that...true?” Newt whimpered out, wiping away tears on his face.

“It is, Newt. It took me a while to realize, but I do.” Thomas replied, crossing his arms as he leaned on a tree. 

“I feel the same, Tommy. I always have. From the minute you came up in that damn box, and maybe even before.” Newt said, gripping Thomas’s hands like he’d die if he let go. 

He looked at Thomas, and looked down at his lips. He pulled Thomas in for a kiss, it was desperate, and warm. Newt had a hint of peppermint on his breath, and Thomas loved it. He craved it.

Newt was the first to pull away, apparently just as shell-shocked as Thomas was.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long, Tommy.” Newt breathed, smiling at Thomas. He then frowned, and creases formed on his brow.

“But I also wanted to say that we have to be careful, Tommy. I don’t know what or how you and Minho are here, but I know Alby, and whatever you need to convince him of is not going to happen if we act like we’re in love.”Newt sighed, looking at the moss on the ground beneath him. His golden hair shined brightly in the forest.

“Alby is protective of me, in case you weren’t aware. We just need to be careful, yeah?” Newt said.

Thomas nodded.

Newt smiled, and interlaced his fingers with Thomas.

They held hands all the way up to the gathering door, earning a smirk from Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, I wrote a Riverdale fanfic, Jason Blossom x Jughead Jones. I'm considering writing a sequel!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348824
> 
> ~PAGB


	8. The Plan.

Newt pulled open the gathering room door and Thomas walked in. The room looked the exact same it did a year prior, just as dusty, just as broken. Newt gave him a look, and they sat next to each other, as they looked around at the other keepers. Frypan looked amused, but the rest looked annoyed, or indifferent. Alby glared at them, and took notice of their seating. Minho sensed an argument coming, so he spoke first.

“I’m sure you lot got a lot of questions, so let us talk first, then we’ll answer, ok?” Minho said, looking around at the keepers. Without waiting for a response, he started talking.

He told them about everything, with Thomas and Newt filling in gaps. He told them about their escape from the maze, the dormitory, the scorch, and the various events happening there. He told them about each of their deaths, earning horrified looks from Zart and Winston. 

Newt finished telling them about how he was turning into a crank, and Thomas shot him, and he looked over at Thomas with a knowing look.

“What? Why’d you stop?”Alby asked, looking between the two.

Newt rubbed his neck, and frowned at Alby.

“I was dead, remember? I don’t remember anything after that.” Newt muttered, looking at the ground. 

Thomas felt horribly guilty, it was his fault.

Newt seemed to notice, and turned to him, and interlaced his fingers with Thomas’s.

“Tommy I know what you’re thinking, and no it wasn’t your fault. You had no choice. I was turning. You couldn’t have done anything. We have to focus on the now.” Newt said, squeezing Thomas’s hands.

“Speaking of which, what is your plan, Thomas? Zart asked, looking at him with curiosity. “Only 4 of us here survive this so called world you’re in. What’s your plan to change things?”

Thomas was about to answer when the greenie alarm blared.

Everyone looked thoroughly confused, but Minho, Thomas, and Newt all looked at each other with understanding.

Everyone in the glade rushed to the box, and when he opened it, he saw her. 

Teresa looked flawless, much better than the last time he saw her, crushed under the building.  
She was laying there. Next to her, were the tools Ava Paige mentioned. It was everything he needed. He knew exactly what she would say soon. Newt did too, because they both hopped in, and wasn’t surprised when Teresa shot up. This time, however they grabbed her, which pulled her out of her trance, surprising her.

“What’s going on? Where am I? Asked Teresa, kicking.

“Shut it, Teresa. You and I need to have a serious chat. I know everything, and you’re not going anywhere.” Thomas spat, dragging her to the gathering room. 

Once arrived, Newt and Thomas threw her into the chair, shocking the rest of the gladers.

Newt laughed.

“Last time you came up here, you were in a bloody coma, or something regardless you were a good actor.” Newt said, looking at Thomas with a smile.

“Tom, I don’t understand what’s going on, why can’t I remember anything?” Teresa pleaded, tears filling her eyes.

Fake.

Betrayal.

Hurt.

That’s all Thomas thought while he laughed at her.

“Teresa, I know that you have your memories. I also know that you are communicating with Aris. Tell him that WICKED’s plans have changed.” Thomas said, watchin as her expression turned to confusion.

“Tom, how do you have your memories? I watched them remove them! And why was I forced to come up today?” Teresa yelled, anger laced in her voice.

“Long story. Fry, mind making us some food? Me and Minho haven’t ate in a bit. I’d like some private time with us four, ok?” Thomas asked. He just nodded, and headed to the kitchens as the rest of the gladers dissipated

“What is going on, Thomas?” Teresa asked.

“I’ll tell you, but first we should probably call Ava Paige, shouldn’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i'm back! I've been busy writing sequels for my riverdale story, along with a completely original story... So quarantine has me busy!
> 
> ~PAGB


	9. Reconnecting Old Bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK FINALLY! After a far too long hiatus, and me being busy with school, college, and taking a summer term I was unable to really find time or motivation to write! I'm trying my best to get back into the swing of things, so we'll see what happens! I hope you enjoy!

“We have Teresa. What’s the next move?” Thomas asked, as he powered on the communicator. Teresa looked between them, and saw Paige’s face, and stuttered.

“Get the rest of the kids together, and down to the south warehouse. The flat trans in in there.” Paige said, mainly looking at Teresa.

Thomas shook his head, remembering what Brenda had asked of him.

“No. We have to go to the scorch. I promised Brenda.” Thomas said, looking between the two.

“Brenda? The nurse? Why?”

“Made a promise to her. To go and save her and Jorge. I won’t break it, she’s my friend too.” Thomas stated as a fact, he wouldn’t leave anyone behind this time. She looked deep in thought, and finally sighed and looked at Thomas.

“Fine, but that’s all the more reason to get immunized now. Teresa?” Teresa jumped at her name being said.

“Yes ma’am?” She responded.

“Along with you, I sent up some tools to synthesize the cure. Use Thomas’s blood, as much as you can. Additionally, there is a list of immune and non immune gladers, so use that. I’m counting on you, Teresa.” Paige said, flatly.

“Wait, why is the plan changing? How do we know Thomas’s blood is the key? There isn’t any records of it being tested. Additionally, the trials haven’t happened yet, so his blood wouldn’t be prepared.” Teresa added, confused.

“The trials already happened, Teresa. Just trust me please. Go perform the job. Call me after, i’ll let you have an update then. Don’t worry about Janson either. He has been… exterminated. Good luck, you four.” She said, as the communicator cut out. Teresa turned to Thomas, looking annoyed.

“Mind saying an explanation, Tom?” She said.

Thomas then told her the whole story, how the trials happened, and he, Minho, and Dr. Paige went back to change things. After hearing this, she looked relieved.

“So all our work wasn’t for nothing in the end, I guess. Thank god. Anyways, it will take a little while to read through the files and set up the process so why don’t you guys go give me time? Oh, and Thomas please try to be relaxed. We need your blood to be not spiking. You too, Newt, since you’ll be first.” She said, already turning her back to them and working. Minho and Thomas shared a look, a mutual understanding. They didn’t trust her.

“I’ll stay here, and give you two some couples time” Minho teased, Thomas nodded and walked out.

“Where should we go Tommy?” Newt asked, his big blue eyes sparkling at Thomas, nearly melting at the sight.

“Deadheads, ideally. We have a lot of catching up, yeah?” 

“That we do.”

“I figured we should talk about us, Tommy. I was so excited to see you, I was, but I don’t want to rush into anything. We moved fast, and we got a lot going on, yeah? Maybe we should slim a bit for a little while.” Newt said, his eyes telling a different story. Thomas agreed though, he couldn’t distract the others.

“Yeah. But when we’re in private, i’m still gonna kiss the crap out of you.” Thomas teased, as he threw his arms around Newt.

“No complaints there.” Newt said, looking at Thomas with his heart full.

Even though Thomas had been through a lifetime of pain, this moment, right here, right now is all that matters. 

The future has changed. And maybe Thomas could save them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient again, and hopefully i'll update more soon! I would also like to continue my other series, I just need to find my place with it again! Hope you all are doing good through Covid<3
> 
> -PAGB


End file.
